Host Club Reborn!
by AvianaSawada1827
Summary: Kyoya Hibari and Dino have joined the Ouran High School Host Club and Mori and Hoeny have left. It is Tamaki and Kyoya Ootori's last year at Ouran and as a going away gift they ask Haruhi to reveal her secret. She agrees and begins to reminisce.


Chapter 1: Chapter 1

Haruhi Fujioka looked out the window of the club room and sighed. Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai were both gone, they had graduated and Kyoya-senpai and Tamaki-senpai were Third Years. There were a couple of new boys in the club and she wasn't sure how she felt about the new additions. It was awkward; the new boys didn't know her secret so they couldn't make any slip-ups at all. She thought about the two new boys and blushed. She had to admit, they were incredible. Dino-san and Hibari-san were both so handsome and intelligent. Hikaru and Kaoru had been seriously moody since the new boys came along. If she didn't know better she might even say that Hikaru and Kaoru were jealous for some reason. Her senpais were leaving soon and then she would be left with the twits… Er... Make that twins.

Tamaki wasn't even staying in Japan. As soon as he graduated he was leaving for France. He didn't want to leave his "precious daughter", but after said daughter had threatened to remove his fingers one by one he had agreed that maybe he should visit his dear mother. It was really rather amusing if one thought of all the laughter that had occurred in this room. All the blushes and fights, all the cosplay all the times she'd slapped Tamaki or the twins, how could she let that go?

They had all decided that since it was "Mommy and Daddy's" last year Haruhi would let her secret go. Kyoya had agreed to pay for the new uniform and any other expenses that would crop up; he was almost an older brother to Haruhi. After the incident at the beach she hadn't been able to look at him in the eye for about five months. Then her father had died in a shooting and Kyoya was the one that promised to help. He and his father and brothers did everything they could to help. They found Haruhi a new place to live and paid her bills that she couldn't pay. In return she went in twice a week to their home and cleaned it as much as she could. The maids always went before her so there was almost never any work.

Tamaki had finally given up calling her his daughter after her father died. He decided that since her real father was dead then he wouldn't disrespect Ranka's memory. Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai stopped by four times a month and would hang out with her the whole day. Honey always brought enough cake to feed an army and a small country. He would devour the majority of it himself and anything left over would be left for Haruhi. The boys had almost closed in on her. It was like they were trying to shelter her from anything and everything that could even hurt her feelings. She understood the reasoning but sometimes she just wanted to get away and have them all leave her alone!

And that is what brought her to the window; looking out on the pond where her pack had been dumped the first year she was at Ouran. She had escaped Hikaru and Kaoru's clutches and run to this spot. It was where she felt most like herself. She could look out on the garden and reminisce about the good old times. She would look back on the antics of Tamaki and the twins and find herself smiling, the times when Nekozowa-senpai came into the club room and was then chased out by flashlights. The time with Kanako when Tamaki had pushed her into giving her first kiss away to a girl. There were so many good times she'd spent at this school but now that the time for the club was almost over she just didn't know what to do. She wanted to keep the club going, but for that to happen they would need more members and a new king and a new financial keeper. She heard a step behind her on the tile floor and whirled on the heel of her foot to face the interruption. She came face to chest with Dino-san. Her breath caught in her throat and she took four quick steps back. He didn't know she was female, he thought she was a guy and yet she continued to be attracted to him. He and Kyoya Hibari were a threat to her sanity. Hibari-san was just SCARY! He had a menacing air about him that said if you stepped wrong he was likely to hit you on the head with anything nearby. She snorted at the thought of Hikaru insulting Hibari with one of his comments and Hibari proceeding to knock Hika-chan over the head with a nearby lamp.

Dino looked at Haruhi like she'd lost her mind and she gathered her wits about her. Now was not the time to be off in la-la land. This gu… bo….male was a threat. He made her heartbeat quicken and breath get caught in her throat. It was an unpleasant sensation, feeling like there is a lump in your throat blocking the airway, but at the same time butterflies exploding in your stomach. Haruhi did not recommend the experience.

Remembering that Dino-san had invaded her thinking, alone time she turned her thoughts back to him and looked way up. She smiled slightly and cocked her head to the side in an inquisitive manner. "May I help you, Dino-san?" Her voice wasn't as low as the other boys' any more. While their voices had lowered and cracked her had gotten higher and stayed level. She now had to consciously change the tone in order to not be discovered. Just three more weeks and it would be over. Her true identity would come out and she'd be in the clear. She focused again and realized that Dino had been awaiting an answer. She mentally shook the cobwebs from her mind and smiled again. "I'm sorry, Dino-san. I missed the question you asked me."

He gave his small, crooked smile and nodded. "I asked if you were alright. You've seemed kind of out of it for the past month or so. Is it because Tamaki and Kyoya Ootori are leaving?" Haruhi's face turned a bright, crimson red. He had noticed that her mind was elsewhere and that she wasn't paying as much attention. But he mistook that distance for sadness at Kyoya and Tamaki's departure. She was tired of keeping her secret, by the end of her first year all of her debt had been paid off and she no longer owed the club a penny. It was a relief and she wanted out.

"I'm alright Dino-san, but thank you for your concern. I have a lot of thoughts going through my head right now, but I'll be fine. To be honest…. I'm not really all that worried about Kyoya or Tamaki. I see Kyoya often enough and Tamaki will be keeping in touch." She patted his arm once then retracted her arm quickly at the shock that had zinged through her arm at contact. "I just can't wait until the ball is over." She smiled once more, took one last glance out the window and then walked out the door. It was so hard to be around him and not ramble. His piercing eyes and blond hair were fascinating. Tamaki had blonde hair and violet eyes but she'd always thought that was a little too princely. Dino had blonde hair and caramel brown eyes. He was gorgeous and he knew how to fight. She had seen him fighting three guys in an alley with his hands while the other three had a baseball bat, crowbar, and tire iron. He had come in the next day only a little worse for wear.

Two Weeks Later

Dino tugged at the suit's collar and once again glanced at the clock. Haruhi Fujioka had been in his mind since the first moment he'd met the guy. He didn't like the idea of being attracted to another guy but the fact that Fujioka seemed to admire him just made it worse. He didn't want to go to this stupid ball tonight because he knew that Fujioka would be there and entertaining girls. Finally he straightened his tux one last time and walked out the door to the waiting car. It was showtime.

Fifteen minutes later Dino stood in front of the doors to the ballroom. He opened the door and walked in. He was early as was the rest of the club and they were taking their places. He didn't see Fujioka anywhere; maybe he'd gotten sick and stayed home. His heart lifted a tiny bit until he saw a girl on the stairs where Fujioka was supposed to wait. The girl looked far too much like Haruhi for just a coincidence and as far as he knew Haruhi had no siblings. The girl with short brown hair and chocolate eyes glanced over before taking her eyes away. Then she paused and turned back to him. Their eyes locked and he could practically hear the cogs in her mind turning. She swallowed nervously and blinked her doe like eyes before turning to Kyoya Ootori who was standing on her right with his hand on her arm. Dino growled low in his throat before catching himself and moving away to find Hibari. On the way he passed the twins and asked them who the mysterious girl was. They glanced at each other before giving him their Cheshire cat grins and saying innocently that they had no idea who he was referring to.

The look he gave them in return was nothing short of withering. He turned away and walked to his place on the stairs, originally he would have stood next to Fujioka but it looked like he wasn't here so he was stuck next to the girl. She was probably related to Fujioka and filling in until he got here. Tamaki Suoh came in and walked straight to the girl speaking softly in her ear. She nodded and walked away very slowly; she turned into the door on the side of the room and stayed there for some time. It was nearing ten minutes before the door opened again and Fujioka came out and took his place by Dino and Ootori, it was driving him crazy wondering where that girl was, who she was and why she went to Fujioka. He took a side glance at Fujioka then did a double take. He sputtered a bit then just glared at Fujioka. "You have lipstick on your lips." The words were said on a growl and barely understandable, but Haruhi seemed to immediately catch on and wipe his lips with a tissue in his pocket. It came away with the same lipstick the girl had been wearing and Dino was hard pressed not to pounce on Fujioka and throttle him. The girl was too good for the likes of Haruhi Fujioka and he didn't like that she had chosen the shrimp over himself.

Guests filed into the cavernous ballroom in groups of girls. The different groups were broken up in the different hosts' customers and the customers that had no chosen host. Fujioka was in the middle of a dance with one of his customers when a red-haired whirlwind swept Haruhi away and out of the room. He could just barely hear Fujioka arguing with the whirlwind, telling it to put him down.

Haruhi could feel her memories surfacing. At the party with Kanako she had been swept away by Hikaru and Kaoru within five minutes of the dance starting. This time they gave her seven minutes but the strategy was much the same, she was even hauled away to the same room as before. She met Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai in there and Hikaru and Kaoru took out her dress shoving her behind the changing screen with the bundle of material. She grumbled about pushy, rich bastards while she was changing and then walked out and sat in the chair. Her make-up was done in a flash as was her hair then she was yanked to her feet and pushed roughly out the door. She curled her lip at them and walked carefully toward the ballroom door. She heard Tamaki giving the introduction for her to come out and she took four deep breaths in preparation. "Ladies and few gentlemen here, I have an announcement to make." Tamaki's voice boomed out over the crowd and everyone immediately turned to look at him. "As most of you know, this is Kyoya Ootori and my last year here at Ouran High School. One of our good friends Haruhi Fujioka decided to give us a farewell gift. And if you will welcome Haruhi back into the room, then I'm sure the gift will be swift in coming."

Haruhi straightened her spine and slowly opened the doors feeling two hundred eyes on her. All the guests gasped, as did Dino. The only people who didn't were the remaining original host club members and Kyoya Hibari. She wondered why he wasn't surprised but decided it didn't really matter all that much. She walked slowly into the room nodding at people she knew on her way to the stage. She walked up the few steps with as much poise and grace as she possibly could. She smiled gently at Tamaki and took the center of the stage next to him. Tamaki handed her the microphone and with no small amount of trepidation Haruhi began to speak into the mike. Her voice cracked at first then slowly gathered strength. "I've been going to Ouran since my first year; I got here on a scholarship. On my first day of school I broke a very expensive vase that the host club was going to sell in an upcoming auction. To make up for my debt I became the host club's dog. I ran errands and did chores. Eventually though my secret was found out. It was Kyoya-senpai who knew first. As soon as I walked in the door and opened my mouth he knew. Honey-senpai knew after I said Usa-chan was cute. Hikaru and Kaoru only found out after they tried to make me change with them in the room. And Mori-senpai knew when he picked me up, saving me from Tamaki's over exuberance. Tamaki was the last to find out. And he only knew after he walked in on me changing. My camisole was covering everything, but how many guys wear camisoles? So the host club knew and I became a host to make up for my debt. It was repaid faster that way and I ended up loving the host club like my own family. Tamaki would always call himself my father, and soon after he started that he referred to Kyoya-senpai as mommy. The reaction from the club was hysterical and I still laugh whenever I think about it.

"I'm sorry for deceiving you all, it wasn't my intention. All I wanted was to have a normal high school experience and instead… I got these guys. I wouldn't trade even one minute of it though. They are my only family and I love them. Tamaki and Kyoya wanted to leave Ouran knowing that I no longer had to hide my true gender so we worked out a way for this to happen. Please forgive me." She finished with a low bow and after a moment she rose and walked off the stage. She felt better having gotten that off her chest and she knew that the other members felt better also. The last step off the stage took her face to face with Dino. He looked like he didn't quite understand and she didn't want to explain. One of her old regular customers walked over and cleared her throat to get Haruhi's attention. She smiled apologetically at Dino and walked off with the customer.

Chapter 2: Chapter 2

This Changes Everything…..

Disclaimer: I do NOT own ANY of the characters from either anime/manga. (Ouran High School Host Club or Katekyo Hitman Reborn) Trust me… I wish I did. XP

~~~~~~~~~~~~****W****~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dino stood frozen in place for what felt to him like a thousand years, in reality it was under ten seconds. He felt like he'd been socked in the solar plexus. He took a couple of steadying breaths and walked away from the center of the dance floor. He needed some air and he couldn't help but think that maybe he'd been attracted to Fujioka all along. Why else would he have been so uppity about the girl aka Fujioka? It was the only thing he could think of. Then he thought of something else and he burst out laughing bending at the waist to hold his stomach. Dino almost fell over he was laughing so hard and he knew that Haruhi Fujioka probably wouldn't like the thought. She had been inadvertently turning girls into lesbians since she was first brought into the host club. He snorted then sobered as yet another thought him. The other members. They had known for years, they had spent time with her and they had probably seen her in a bathing suit. His new friend known as the green monster reared its ugly head and bit right into Dino's shoulder. He swore furiously. Turning back to the door he almost ran smack dab into Haruhi Fujioka the girl, man that would take some getting used to, who now occupied every one of his thoughts. He caught her before she fell and steadied her before slowly letting his hands fall away from her slender arms. She smiled sweetly at him and Dino felt his heart lurch. She was so pretty, how had no one known her true gender. No, more importantly… How had she lived with being a guy?! His right hand was still on her arm and his left was curled around her side still holding her from the catch. Dino blushed a bright crimson and yanked his hands away like she was a hot pan just come from the oven. Haruhi tilted her head inquisitively then walked the short distance to the railing. She raised her dainty hands and rested them lightly on the marble.

"I always came here when I'd had a fight with one of the boys; I thought it was really funny. My first week as the host club dog one of Tamaki's customers got really jealous for some reason. She threw my pack into the pond the items spilling out. I almost lost my wallet with the only food money I'd get for the whole week, Tamaki came to the rescue. It was only the first time of many. I was always getting into trouble and causing problems, but Tamaki always came to help. But every time I caused problems for the club Kyoya would add to my debt. But he'd also help. He once nailed a point Tamaki had made into place. I didn't understand when Tamaki said it and it wasn't until Kyoya-senpai scared the holy heck out of me that the point made home." She looked over at Dino checking to make sure he was still with her and following what she was saying. He nodded once and she turned her head to look back over onto the garden. "We had gone to Nekozowa's family beach and three girls were cornered by a couple of idiots on a cliff. I saw them and ran up to help. I only had a bucket of sea anemone. I threw it at one of the guys and he fell on the ground in pain. One of the other guys got mad and pushed me off the cliff and into the water. Tamaki had also seen the commotion and come to help. He arrived just as I was shoved off the edge. He jumped off after me then carried me out of the water. As soon as we were on land Kyoya told us the guys had gone home and the girls were back in their rooms. Tamaki began yelling at me. He was saying that I was a GIRL! How did I think I could fend off two guys? I told him I'd known that I couldn't but that I wasn't going to just stand by. He got even angrier at that and declared he wouldn't talk to me until I said I had done wrong." She looked over at Dino again and smiled. "He should've known that would never happen.

"We had crab that night and after I finished my meal I got sick. I rushed to a bathroom and it just so happened to be in Kyoya's room. After I came out of the bathroom I noticed someone. I was SO embarrassed. I had just thrown up in some random guy's bathroom and he was in the room. Then he spoke, it was Kyoya. He told me about flowers he'd had to send to the upset girls. He walked toward me and turned the light by me off. The room was dark and he looked a little evil to be honest. He leaned forward and whispered right next to my ear, 'You could pay me with your body…' I didn't have any time to react. I was scared half to death and I didn't know what to do. Kyoya wasn't supposed to be like this. He was supposed to be the super hero who didn't need anything or anyone. It was then I remembered Tamaki's words." Haruhi looked at the railing in her hands then noticed Dino's tightly clenched hands. It looked like he was about to break either the railing or his hands. She put her hand over his and patted it once. "He didn't want to do anything, Kyoya thinks of me as an annoying little sister. He was trying to prove Tamaki's point. It worked. He scared me and I apologized to Tamaki." She went to slip her hand away and was a little surprised when Dino flipped his hand over to grip her hand in his much larger one.

Dino had never felt such intense and burning anger in his life. He felt about to explode. A bomb ticking away the time until blast off. He acted on instinct by grabbing her hand. He hadn't wanted her away from him for even a second as ridiculous as that may be. Blushing a bit he once again jerked his hands away and then bowed. He smiled as he straightened. "If you'll excuse me…" He turned and walked away. He needed air that she wasn't near or he would spontaneously combust. Hibari passed by him on Dino's way into the ballroom. Hibari looked back at his friend then turned to look out at the girl. He had known for a while that Haruhi was a girl and not the boy she pretended to be. He'd also known the reasons, though so he said nothing to her or anyone else. The short girl turned to look behind her and found Hibari standing there just outside the door. She smiled that innocent, engaging smile that ensnared anyone she turned it on and Hibari Kyoya found himself walking onto the balcony. He stopped next to her and placed his hands on the railing. He leaned on his arms bracing himself before looking over to Haruhi.

"How do you feel now that you don't have to hide anymore?" He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face at her start of surprise. She didn't honestly think that only the host club had figured it out had she? Looking into her shocked eyes he concluded that she had indeed thought that only the original boys had figured out her secret. He knew of at least fifteen girls who were waiting to talk to Haruhi so that they could tell her how happy they were that she was "coming out". That phrase made it sound as if she were gay, he knew she wasn't but he didn't know of anything better to say. "The club may have been the first to know but over the years quite a few have figured it out. When I first saw you on my first day of school, I knew you weren't a guy despite the uniform."

Haruhi felt her face heating and she couldn't help the urge to hide her face in her hands. She whispered from behind her fingers, "I apologize for not telling you when you joined the club." She felt terrible about lying to both him and Dino. She and the boys had agreed to keep her secret between them and she hadn't liked it but it was the most logical thing to do. Hibari peeled her fingers away from her face one at a time and then looked into her eyes and smirked. She gaped at him then burst out laughing. Hearing her laughter from their position in the ballroom Takashi Morinozuka and Mitsukuni Haninozuka walked out to investigate. They saw her laughing until tears ran down her cheeks. Mori and Honey looked at each other, then to Hibari, then to Haruhi who was… As always oblivious to any attention she got. "To answer your question Hibari san, I feel great. I didn't like keeping the secret all these years and now I'll know if I get to keep any of my friendships with the girls. I think that is the reason why I never told anyone else before. I was terrified I would lose the few friends I have." She turned towards the balcony doors and saw Mori and Honey just standing there. Honey hadn't grown much more and Haruhi was still the same height so when he charged her and threw his whole small body against hers to hug her she fell back and bumped into Hibari.

"I'M SO SORRY HARU-CHAN! I'M SO SORRY!" Honey was still clinging to her waist so she looked to Mori for help. All Mori did was look into her eyes, grunt then look away.

"Sorry Haruhi." His voice was so quiet and she had to strain to hear him. It was odd, here she was pinned between two guys. One of them had been the Lolita of the host club, the other was the bad boy type in the current club. She was so very embarrassed and her cheeks turned an even more noticeable shade of crimson. She was now scarlet from her hairline to wear her skin met her dress. She felt like a walking oven and she just knew that if someone poked her face they would come away with a burned finger.

"Honey-senpai? Could you loosen your grip? I can't breathe." She grimaced and heaved a ginormous sigh of relief as his tiny arms let go completely. Even if it was an excuse used to not hurt his feelings, it was still completely true. Honey looked up at her with his bright eyes and her heart melted not for the first time. Whenever he looked at her with his big eyes she felt like she was looking at the little brother she'd always wished for. Even though Honey was older than her by more than two years he was shorter than her and he always reminded her of his rabbit Usa-chan. No other stuffy could replace Usa and any that tried wouldn't come away in one piece. It was rather amusing. He was so tough when he needed to be but the rest of the time he was this sweet little teddy bear she wouldn't be able to survive without. She realized she was still leaning against Hibari and with a small shock she lifted herself off his chest. Really how did a seventeen year old get pecks?! It was ridiculous. He should not be allowed and she turned to tell him so. The look on his face as she opened her mouth stopped her cold though. He looked odd. It was like he was in pain but also happy. She didn't know what to do so she gently touched his arm. He hissed and opened his eyes. She gasped then ran inside calling over her shoulder as she ran some random excuse.

Chapter 3: Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB OR KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! Although, I would love to "own" Hibari, Dino, Mori, and Kyoya-senpai. The only characters I own are Masaya, Iyo, and Yukimaru.

Chapter Three

Kyoya Hibari watched the retreating back of Haruhi Fujioka and felt the smirk surface on his face. He realized he wasn't alone on the balcony and saw Takashi and Mitsukuni. They were both looking at him with looks of clear disbelief on their faces. The smirk he had been trying valiantly to repress burst forth and the two first years in college laughed. It was clear that the pair thought that he was amusing. He cleared his throat and turned to face them fully.

"Can I help you? Takashi-senpai? Mitsukuni-senpai?" They looked at each other before looking at him once again. Takashi smiled. Mitsukuni smiled. Kyoya grimaced. It was obvious they were planning something he just hoped it didn't involve him. Takashi Morinozuka flanked him on one side while Mitsukuni Haninozuka grabbed onto his other arm. They dragged him into the ballroom and shoved him into a dark room. There were lights through a mirror on the wall and that was when he realized it was similar to an interrogation room. He was on the viewing side of a two way mirror. Haruhi and some guy were on the other side in a room that looked abandoned. It was dark with white drapes over every piece of furniture. The guy placed his hand on Haruhi's arm and said something to her in a serious tone. She went wide eyed before jerking her arm away and backing off a step or two. The guy said something again and Haruhi shook her head. It was obvious the guy was passionate about whatever he was saying however it was equally clear that Haruhi wanted nothing to do with it. The guy grabbed Haruhi's arm and pulled her into a tight hug. She struggled for a second until the guy lifted her face and placed his lips on hers.

Hibari had trouble not charging into the room and bashing the guy over the head. What right did he have to kiss Haruhi? It seemed that Haruhi was following a similar train of thought, for before the thought had even finished the trek across his mind she kneed the mystery guy in the groin and walked calmly out the door. The male collapsed on the floor in agony, his silent moans coming from behind the glass.

Hibari smirked once in victory. Haruhi was definitely able to take care of herself, and it seemed like she didn't need protection from anyone. However, he couldn't be sure if that made him happy or upset. He wouldn't mind her needing a little help from him every now and then. Just to be sure the guy had gotten the point he walked out the door and tapped his toe once he was standing next to the jerk who had kissed Haruhi. He looked down at the guy who was struggling to stand and couldn't help the enormous smile that came across his face. He was overjoyed that Fujioka knew what to do, but he wanted to be sure that this guy would never go after her again. He knelt down until his face was level with the guy's downturned head. He leaned forward slightly and cleared his throat.

"Listen very closely herbivore. If you ever touch Fujioka Haruhi in that manner again I will bite you to death. Or perhaps I will take my tonfas to your head." He smirked at the jerking of the guy's head in his direction and lowered his voice even more. "She is not for someone as lowly as you. She should have left the moment you spoke to her. You did not take her hint and you got your punishment," Here he let his smirk turn sadistic. "But if you ever touch her again, I will slice each of your fingers off. Do you understand?" He stood at the slow nod and turned to go back inside. "She has the protection of people you can only have nightmares about. I suggest you rethink any previous intentions."

He stood and walked calmly back inside. He hated it when herbivores were right, but in this case he decided to forgive Morinozuka-san and Haninozkua-san. They had after all shown him what that moron outside had done to Haruhi. He decided right then and there that he needed to bring in some reinforcements. Some people who would never fall for Haruhi and force him to kill them.

Hibari brought the small, silver cell phone out of his pocket and dialed the number of one person he was sure could help him. The line on the other end was picked up and the voice of the person asked what it was he wanted. "This is Hibari. I need a favor. The school Dino and I are going to needs supervision. When can you be here?" he waited patiently for the response and mentally smiled. It was going to get very entertaining around here in the next month or so. "Please hurry. There is no time to waste and she needs protection badly." He could practically hear the sweatdrop on the other end but he didn't want to hear the lecture sure to come so he signed off and hung the phone up, turning it off in the process. Yes… Things would definitely be getting very interesting. His trusted friend would see to that.

Hibari turned around and saw the girl occupying his thoughts on the ballroom dance floor with one of the twins. He walked very calmly over and tapped the twin on the shoulder, bowing slightly as the Hitachiin turned. "May I interrupt?" The twin took Haruhi's hand and placed it in Hibari's larger hand. "Thank you."

He placed his other hand on Haruhi's waist and her hand on his upper arm. Hibari Kyoya then swung Haruhi into the dance, knowing that she'd had to once again practice her dancing skills… But this time as a girl. He held her a modest distance from himself and followed the traditional steps to the waltz. Her dress was swirling around her and her hair was swaying with the turns of the dance. She truly was a beautiful sight and he was aware that more than one male in the room was watching her and almost drooling. Her hair had grown out so much that she'd had to start wearing a boy's wig.

Haruhi had been dancing with Hikaru when Hibari came and tapped her friend on his shoulder. She had been curious about him for a while and this proved to be the perfect opportunity to ask him some questions. He took her in his arms and began to dance and she was surprised. When she danced with the other guys in the club, they all pulled her close, almost until there was no space between them. He kept a respectable distance and she was honestly disappointed. He wasn't her type… She didn't have a type, but he wouldn't be it if she did. He scared her and the first time she'd met him he had bashed one of her best friends over his head. She sighed. Her heart had been thumping when Dino was looking at her, and his touch had sent shocks up her arm. It had to be him she liked. Right? Then why was her heart racing and every inch of her skin tingling? Why did it feel like as if a whole armada of butterflies were at war in her stomach? Why did her face feel hot enough to scramble eggs? But most of all, why did she wish for him to pull her closer? Why did she want to feel his arms around her, embracing her? Why was it that she wished he had been there to take away the thought of Isawa-san kissing her? So many questions and not one single answer to be found.

Haruhi looked up at the person who occupied her thoughts so completely and came out with the first question on her mind. "Hibari-san? How did you find out? That I was a girl I mean. You told me before that on your first day in the club you knew I wasn't a guy. But how did you know that? I thought that the host club and I did a decent job of hiding my identity. I thought that it was virtually fool-proof." She tilted her head to the right as she asked the question and her eyes held the proof of her sheltered life.

Hibari looked down at her and found himself transfixed in her eyes for a moment before he recalled her answer. "You would be correct in thinking it was fool-proof Fujioka-chan. Unfortunately for the host club, however, I am not a fool. You may have been in a male student's uniform, but there is not one guy that I know of who protects a fellow guy with the tenacity that the club defended you. If a male student got too close they would spirit you away and it really wasn't hard to figure out why. The reason Dino was never able to figure it out… Well I should think that would be obvious. He is a fool and completely oblivious." He let a small smile grace his features and Haruhi had difficulty breathing. She had seen him smirk so many times and it sent a chill up her spine each and every time. But she had never once seen him truly smile. Seeing his lips turn up at the corners made her face heat even more and she had the sudden urge to hide her face. She lowered her head and continued the dance with him. "May I ask you a question now?" Haruhi looked up at him and nodded her head. "I know and understand your reasons for staying in the club, but why is it that you never left. I also know of your debt being paid off. Why didn't you leave after that?"

Haruhi smiled. This was an easy question to answer. "I may have paid off the recorded debt, but I owed the club so much more than just that. I owed them my life. I owed them my happiness and the roof over my head. I owed them everything. I wanted to help and I knew that Tamaki and Kyoya enjoyed having me there. I don't even know where I would be if it weren't for Tama-chan and Kyoya-senpai right now. They have been my rocks ever since my father died." She smiled sadly and tightened her grip on his upper arm. It was extremely painful remembering her father's death. He had been so happy the day before and when she came home from school the next day he was dead. It had appeared to be a robbery gone wrong. She felt a tear slip down her cheek and she sniffled lightly. She took her hand from Hibari's for a second and dashed the blasted drop of water from her face. She didn't need to cry right now. She had friends and "family".

Hibari looked down at the girl in his arms as they continued with the dance. Neither had noticed the change in the song, too deeply entranced in conversation. He watched as the tear fell from her eyes and another followed soon after. She wiped one off her face but he couldn't allow her to take the second. He lifted her face with his now free hand and gently took the tear from its path down her face. He smiled at her for the second time before he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to glare at the person who had interrupted them and sighed.

"May I cut in?" Ootori Kyoya had been watching Haruhi and Hibari dance and he noticed that neither of them noticed when the song changed. He saw Haruhi wipe the tear from her face and then Hibari take the other. That was when he decided to intervene. If Hibari were a gentleman he would allow Haruhi to dance with him.

Hibari Kyoya bowed once before placing Haruhi's hand into Ootori's. "I will see you later Fujioka-chan." Hibari was just about to turn away when a small hand grasped his jacket tail. He looked back to Haruhi and saw her blushing and looking at him. He quirked his head to the side in question and glanced down to her hand. She followed his eyes and jerked her hand back. It appeared she was unaware she had grabbed his suit coat.

He was about to leave again when her gentle voice stopped him. "Onegai (please), wait for me on the balcony." He nodded once and patted her hand before walking to the door that led out to the stone balcony.

Five minutes later she came out with her head bowed and leaned against the banister. She waited until Hibari joined her at the stone railing before she turned to look at him. "Onegai… Don't tell Tamaki and Kyoya what I told you." She rested her head against her arms and sighed. "They never knew my reasoning and they would feel bad if they did. My father was everything to me after my mother died. He was all I had left until the Host Club. I was the one that found him. The robber had bashed him over the head then shot him twice in the chest. I couldn't believe he was dead and I just went into shock. Before I knew it, I had walked to Kyoya-senpai's house. When one of the maids recognized me she got Kyoya. I was in tears and a mess. His father had wanted me to marry Kyoya. Did you know that? I could never do that. He means too much to me. But I couldn't do anything. I... I was helpless. My goofy, carefree father was dead, I would never see his smile again and I had no clue what to do." She began to cry in earnest and Hibari pulled her against him. He wrapped his arms around her, surrounding her in warmth and comfort. She grabbed onto his back with her nails and sobbed. She hadn't cried once since her father's death and she needed to. He held her until her cries had subsided and then he removed his handkerchief from his pocket, handing it to her. She dried her eyes and held the cloth square tightly in her hands.

Kyoya had never had to deal with a crying woman before, but he was sure that any other woman's cries wouldn't affect him as Haruhi's had. He like there was a fist squeezing his heart and stuffing cotton down his throat. All he could do was hold her and hand her the stupid handkerchief. He ran his fingers through her hair, secretly marveling at the softness. He'd often heard that having one's hair played with was calming. He hoped it was true.

Haruhi paused. Hibari was running his fingers through her hair. She tightened her hands on his back and burrowed her face into the softness of his silk shirt. She was still clutching the silk hankie and she didn't plan on letting go any time soon. That would require moving. He was not as scary as she had once thought. He was quite a bit like one of the characters from her favorite anime. This character's name meant "Aristocratic Assassin" he appeared every bit the cold-hearted bastard, but he had a small human child he cared for as if she was his own. Hibari looked cold-hearted and he was quite often scary. But she suspected that it was all a mask, to keep people from seeing his vulnerable and caring side. A throat was cleared behind them and Hibari jerked his head up to look at the "threat". Haruhi unwound herself from Hibari and looked around. There was nobody there. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything." The voice was small, almost like a child's. Haruhi looked down and saw a child with a lizard on his hat.

"Kawaii (cute)…" She didn't realize she'd said the word out loud until the little person glare at her. She took a step back and ran into Hibari's chest. He was staring at the child.

"Reborn… Thank you for coming so soon after I called." He placed a hand on Haruhi's shoulder. "This is Fujioka Haruhi. She is the one I need you to protect." Haruhi looked back at Hibari in shock. One, what was he talking about? And two, how was a child to protect her?

Reborn looked at the girl and nodded. "She will have all of my protection along with some help." Hibari growled at this. "I'll only be bringing a couple of people. No one you need to worry about." Hibari nodded at Reborn and looked into Haruhi's still upturned face.

"Don't worry. I'll explain what's going on… But for now I need you to trust me. Can you do that?" Haruhi very slowly nodded and Hibari tightened his arms around her once before letting go and walking toward the child. "Haruhi, this is Reborn." He walked by Reborn and as he did, he whispered to the child, "If any harm comes to her… I will bite you to death Herbivore."

A/N: That's the end of Chapter three. Let me know what you think. I won't put any restrictions on this chapter… But please Read and Review. I love it when you do. I'll hopefully have the next chapter done soon. Peace and love, Me.

Chapter 4: Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own the characters of KHR or Ouran High School Host Club. I wish it weren't so… But alas it is.

Flashback of the Last Chapter

"Don't worry. I'll explain what's going on… But for now I need you to trust me. Can you do that?" Haruhi very slowly nodded and Hibari tightened his arms around her once before letting go and walking toward the child. "Haruhi, this is Reborn." He walked by Reborn and as he did, he whispered to the child, "If any harm comes to her… I will bite you to death Herbivore."

Reborn… Again?

Haruhi watched as Hibari left in confusion. What did he mean? Why was he leaving? She looked over to where the child had last been standing and saw him talking on a small, silver phone. "Yes, I am aware of the time constraints. Ask me if I care. Hibari Kyoya personally asked me for this favor. We need help according to my research. We're dealing with some big names. Thanks. I'll talk to you soon." He hung up the phone after the one-sided conversation she could hear. Not one thing made a lick of sense. She wanted answers and she wanted them now. She turned to the child named Reborn and opened her mouth to begin the interrogation.

"Who are you and what did Hibari-san mean by I needed protection?" She asked the two most important questions on her list. They needed answering the most or nothing else would make sense. Reborn moved closer and jumped up to sit on the balcony railing. He looked into her eyes and nodded. He seemed pleased with whatever he had found. However, before he could answer any questions another throat was cleared. Haruhi turned just in time to see a beautiful woman with red hair wearing jeans and a t-shirt come up the stairs. "Ah, Bianchi, just in time! Fujioka-san, this is Bianchi. She will be preparing meals for anyone she feels deserves one. Her brother should be arriving soon." He looked to Bianchi and the woman nodded once then frowned.

"It's odd, but he freaked out and ran off when I showed up asking if he wanted a ride." She sighed. "Ah, well… Oddness seems to come naturally to him." She glanced at Haruhi and glomped her. "Oh aren't you adorable! You are so beautiful and I love those eyes!" She put her face right in front of Haruhi's and stared at the shorter woman's eyes. "It's almost like I could just get lost in them they're so big!" Reborn tapped her shoulder and sighing she brought a scarf over the lower half of her face. Haruhi looked at her quizzically until a man ran up the stairs pausing at the sight of Bianchi. He noticed the scarf however and resumed walking, glancing back at her every four steps or so. He walked to the group and shook Reborn's hand.

"Reborn… Why am I here? But more importantly… WHY IS SHE HERE?!" He shot his finger in the direction of Bianchi and shivered slightly. "She's wearing the mask, so thank you, but why are we both here?" In answer to his inquisition Reborn pointed to where Haruhi was still standing half-held by Bianchi. He completely ignored the tall red-head and walked up to the petite brunette. He knelt in front of her and looked her over carefully. "So, why are we here?" Haruhi looked to Reborn also expecting an answer.

"Hibari asked us to come as a personal favor. He wants us to protect her." The guy nodded as if that explained everything.

"Makes sense. Hibari never asks for anything… Much less favors. Anyone else?" He was still staring at Haruhi and the constant looks from everyone there were beginning to make her nervous. She opened her mouth to speak and was once again interrupted. What was it with these people and interrupting her?!

"We're expecting three or four more. But Dino is already here. So he isn't going to be needed for debriefing." Her head lifted at Reborn's statement. They knew Dino-san?! How?

Finally fed up with being ignored while they talked about her she spoke her mind without pause. "HEY! Who are you all?! What are doing? Why are you here? How do you know Hibari-san and Dino-san?!" She took a deep breath and glared at the group looking from one person to the next.

Reborn sighed and nodded to Bianchi and Gokudera. "I understand your confusion and upset. So, if you will calm down for a moment… I will explain everything." Haruhi looked at Reborn and slowly nodded her head before sitting on the marble bench near the banister. "First, this is Gokudera. He is the younger brother to Bianchi." Haruhi smiled at the guy with silver hair. So that was his name. "Second… We're in the Mafia. Dino is a mafia boss and Hibari is in a separate mafia. Gokudera and Bianchi are in the same boat as Hibari and I." He glanced at Haruhi and saw that her eyes were round and her mouth opened wide. He sighed once before continuing. "We are here because Hibari requested help. He wanted us to come here so that we could protect you. As for why, well that is still unknown. Hibari and Dino may know… But we don't." Reborn looked at the short girl one more time to make sure she was following. However, before he could continue, a red-head with a scary face walked onto the terrace. He didn't seem to notice anyone but Haruhi.

The red-head… Kasanoda, walked straight to the girl who was still shocked and sat in front of her. "Haruhi-chan?" He tapped her arm, once then twice. "Haruhi-chan? Are you alright?"

Fujioka Haruhi snapped out of her self-inflicted trance, locking eyes with the person before her. "Kasanoda-kun?" Kasanoda Ritsu nodded and smiled. "Kasanoda-kun? You are in the mafia… Right?" He looked shocked for a moment, only then seeming to notice the other three people surrounding them. "Kasanoda-kun… Will you go find Hibari-san and Dino-san? Onegai (please)?" Kasanoda stood up and walked back into the ballroom without another word. Why had she asked that?!

Hibari was seated next to Dino at the Host Club's table, talking in rushed whispers. He had to tell Dino what he had done. He wanted to be sure that he was covering all the bases. Right as he was telling Dino about calling Reborn, Kasanoda Ritsu walked up to the table. Hibari straightened in his seat. "May I help you, Kasanoda-san?" Kasanoda was one of the only Mafioso's in the school. Him and his henchman, Tetsuya.

"Fujioka Haruhi requested Hibari and Dino on the balcony overlooking the gardens. She looked frightened, and there were people surrounding her." Having completed his message, Kasanoda turned around to walk over to his best friend and right hand man Tetsuya. Things were getting weird at Ouran and he was thinking of switching schools soon.

Hibari and Dino rushed out the door side by side. Dino had pulled his whip out of its holster in his jacket and Hibari was pulling his Tonfas out of his sleeves. Being the klutz he was Dino tripped over his whip and faceplanted right in front of Haruhi. He looked up and saw her delicate ankles. Blushing a bright crimson he stood up and looked at Reborn. "Why are we out here? We were told Haruhi was surrounded by people." Reborn looked at Bianchi and Gokudera, then pointed to himself and Haruhi. The three of them were forming a half circle around the host club's girl. Hibari smacked Dino upside the head and walked over to the railing next to Haruhi.

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. She looked unharmed so that was good. He was curious as to why she had called the two of them out there though. He turned his head to look at her fully, still resting his arms on the railing. Haruhi, sensing his eyes on her, turned to lock gazes with him. She cocked her head to the side in curiosity and Hibari felt his heart gallop. His brain turned to mush while her chocolate eyes bored into his. Why was she looking at him like that? Why had she called them? Why had she leaned against them? Why hadn't she shied away from his touch? Why was she affecting him so damn much?! The questions ran through Hibari's head at light speed and he didn't notice his hand had moved until it came into view of her face. He was almost touching her cheek. Just a tiny space between her skin and his palm. He froze and she still hadn't taken her eyes from his. She tilted her head just a tiny bit more, just enough to place her cheek against the calloused skin of his palm. She smiled slightly before frowning and blinking. She looked at him again as if she had never seen him before and backed away. Hibari took his hand back slowly, he could still feel her silky skin against his much rougher skin. How was it possible for her cheek to feel like that?! He wanted to place his cheek next to hers and rub against her. Hibari shook himself mentally and took three steps back. She was dangerous to his sanity. She would be the end of his "tough guy" image. He sighed. Why on earth had he taken this damn assignment?!

There had been three other volunteers, why had he been chosen? It didn't make any sense. Sure Ranka had been his… Friend. But it hadn't been Ranka to choose the people. Or had it? It was too late to change, but he sure as hell wished he could go back. Or did he?

Six Months Earlier

Hibari Kyoya smacked the back of Dino's head. This wasn't a joke. One of their "informants" had been mysteriously killed. The police had ruled the death as a robbery gone sour, but the mafia knew better. This was no accident. This was no surprise. Fujioka Ranka had been giving them information on the Japanese mafia for six years. He had only once asked for something and that was the reason for this meeting. Fujioka-san had asked that if anything happened to him, that his daughter be kept safe and unawares. Fujioka had said that his daughter knew nothing, she was completely ignorant of his dealings with the Japanese and Italian mafia. She didn't need to be dragged into this. He had later told them that his daughter was going to Ouran High School, she was in a club. It was the Host Club. He had told them that she was pretending to be a boy. But he had trusted only Hibari enough to disclose her entire identity. He had then made Hibari swear that he wouldn't tell a soul. Six months after the New Year Fujioka Ranka's body had been discovered in his dwelling by his sixteen year old daughter. She had just come home from school and she had immediately called the police. One Ootori Kyoya had taken her into his family after his father's consent. His father, however, was under strict orders to give the Fujioka girl whatever she needed. The police had determined that the death of Fujioka Ranka was accidental. It was said he had walked in on a robbery in progress. He had been shot on sight. The bullets used were recovered and placed in evidence.

The "robber" had been caught and placed in prison. The true criminal was still on the loose. The robber had sworn that a mysterious guy had walked up to him and handed him the jewelry and money. He had then walked away without another word. The robber was short on funds so he sold the jewelry. That is how the police found him.

Hibari was placed with the task of finding the Fujioka girl a new home. He contacted another man he had dealings with. Ootori Yoshiro. He had told Ootori in no uncertain terms that Fujioka Haruhi was to be found a home and to be cared for. By any means necessary. Ootori had agreed in a heartbeat. His son was friends with the girl. It would be no trouble at all.

Reborn had gathered all the mafia bosses and their right-hand men in a "council". It was decided that two boys would join Ouran High School. They would then ask to join the host club. Two members had just graduated so it shouldn't be a problem. Dino had immediately jumped at the chance. He wanted to explore some more and find out about the school that only the super-rich could get into. The second place had already been decided so it was unnecessary for any more volunteers. Hibari was later informed that he would be going to Ouran as a second year. There was no room for argument. Ten days later they had arrived at the giant school and after only a week they had been welcomed into the host club. They were told the characters of each member. Then they were told they would have to find characters. Each host had been pointed to and their persona had been named. He still remembered that. "Fujioka Haruhi: The Natural Type. Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru: The Devil Type. Ootori Kyoya: The Cool Type. And I Suoh Tamaki am the Princely Type." He had extended his hand and red roses had come out of nowhere to hit Hibari and Dino in the face. "What do you think your character would be Hibari-san?" Hibari had just stared for a second before an evil smirk took root on his face.

"The Bad Boy Type of course…" Tamaki had shivered and backed away with his face covered in sweat.

"A..And you… Di…Dino-san?" Tamaki glanced at the tall blond boy and felt threatened. This guy might actually be an even better candidate for the princely type than he was. Tamaki glared at him unknowingly. Dino had carelessly tapped his chin in thought before his finger shot into the air.

"I know! I'll be the Big Brother Type" He smiled at the other hosts. "Does that work?" They all nodded. They had never thought to have a big brother type, but it worked. Hibari had been staring at Haruhi. He knew who she was and who her father was. He also knew that Fujioka Ranka had given the rest of the mafia a false name for her. Dino had no idea she was the target. He had no clue she was even female. It didn't look like the other's had any inclination to be sharing information either. Well, as long as he could protect her… Then he didn't have to "know" she was a girl. But damn if it didn't make his job harder.

Present

Hibari had to mentally shake himself. The group had been talking. Reborn had asked him a question and he totally missed it. He shook his head cluelessly at Reborn. The short man-child smiled victoriously. "Hibari… I asked if you would be willing to watch Haruhi-san at her house. She has agreed to twenty four hour surveillance. All we need is someone to keep watch." Reborn watched every minute reaction Hibari showed. If he didn't do this then Dino would. He made sure that Hibari could see that in his face. The color of Hibari Kyoya's face went from an average flesh tone to a pale, sickly white.

"I'll take it. I'll do whatever needs doing." He glared at Reborn. The guy wasn't playing fair. "Reborn… I need to talk to you later. About something important."

Three hours later Hibari was standing in the cold. He was watching the apartment that Haruhi was staying in. Damn. It was freezing outside. He pulled his jacket tighter around himself. Reborn hadn't shown up yet. He just had one question. It was simple to answer. But he couldn't let Haruhi hear it.

Reborn walked into the parking lot from the direction of the street. Hibari turned with his Tonfas ready. He wouldn't let anyone near Haruhi. As soon as he saw it was Reborn he chucked a snowball at the child-like person. "You're late." Reborn caught the snowball, grimacing as it blew apart in his hand.

"I didn't know there was a time limit. I thought you wanted to ask me a question. Well, ask away." Hibari glared at his shorter friend.

"I need to know why I was chosen. I didn't get a choice. I was just told that I was coming along. Did Ranka have something to do with it?" Hibari kept his voice a little lower thann usual. He didn't want Haruhi coming out and hearing the two talking.

Reborn started. He had never known that Hibari wasn't told the reason for his being picked. This was going to be difficult and probably painful. "Ranka said that if anything suspicious happened and we decided to investigate, that he wanted you to be on the team. He knew that you were a lot more considerate than you appeared. He also confessed that you would be the only one who would know how to find his daughter. He said that he had told you his daughter's real name. Her hair and eye color and her approximate height. He said that out of everyone he trusted you the most. He also left this for you." Reborn handed a small envelope with Hibari's name on it to the stunned teen. "He gave this to me and said that a time would come when you would need to read it. He warned that if anyone else read it something bad would happen. I just decided to wait and see what would happen, then this came about and you were sent here. You called for us and I brought this. It seemed like the right time."

Hibari broke the seal on the envelope. He and Ranka had said that if something happened to the older transvestite, then it would be up to Hibari to watch over Haruhi. He pulled out the single piece of paper and read the three lines in something akin to shock.

Hibari Kyoya, if you are reading this then I am dead.

I am leaving you in complete control of my precious daughter.

I have left in her possession, evidence that will break the Japanese mafia… Burn this now.

Hibari took out his lighter and set the sheet of paper and envelope up in flames. Before the fire could burn his fingers he dropped the smoldered paper in the snow. The flame sizzled out leaving no evidence of the words. Haruhi. She was in danger now. He knew why Ranka had been killed and now they would most likely be after Haruhi. She was his "charge. He had promised that he would watch her. Now he had to.

Fujioka Haruhi dashed back up the apartment stairs. When Reborn had arrived she had been on her way down to the store for some more leeks and broth. She had heard every word exchanged between the two males downstairs and she didn't believe a single part of it. Judging by what Reborn had told her earlier, what they were saying meant that her father had been involved in the mafia. She closed her door as carefully as she could, but the creak of the hinges seemed abnormally loud to her.

Hibari was still deep in thought over the note when he heard the sound. It was very slight. Almost as if it wasn't there. But he had heard it and he knew that the door had just closed. If that were Haruhi, damn. She would be feeling hurt. And probably very doubtful. Damn, damn, DAMN! He raced up the stairs and knocked on Haruhi's door. She opened it a crack and he could see the tracks of tears down her face. He cursed mentally and leaned his head against the door frame. "Haruhi? I need to know what you heard." He listened to her sniffle and he had to brace himself against the power of a woman's tears.

"I heard everything. What was on the note?"

Chapter 5: The Note

Disclaimer: I do NOT own either Ouran or Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I do own the story line.

The Note

~~Flash Back from last chapter

Hibari was still deep in thought over the note when he heard the sound. It was very slight. Almost as if it wasn't there. But he had heard it and he knew that the door had just closed. If that were Haruhi, damn. She would be feeling hurt. And probably very doubtful. Damn, damn, DAMN! He raced up the stairs and knocked on Haruhi's door. She opened it a crack and he could see the tracks of tears down her face. He cursed mentally and leaned his head against the door frame. "Haruhi? I need to know what you heard." He listened to her sniffle and he had to brace himself against the power of a woman's tears.

"I heard everything. What was on the note?"~~

The Note

Hibari cursed once more and looked down at his feet, trying to figure out how best to break the news to Haruhi. He looked up once more and saw her tears and cursed himself to the deepest levels of hell. Hibari took one deep breath before asking her to come downstairs with him. "I will explain, but I want us both to be sitting down. I want you to be relaxed and understanding." Haruhi nodded, but instead of walking out of her room, she walked back inside and opened the door wider. Hibari paused, did she really want him to come into her room, her private quarters?

Haruhi patted the bed beside her, her hand shaking a tiny bit. "I am as relaxed as can be expected under the circumstances. And as for understanding… Well that remains to be seen. I won't promise you anything Hibari-san. I'm really confused and really hurt. I don't want to think of my dad as some kind of spy! He was a transvestite. I was fine with that but to know he was really just a mafia spy?! That is too much for me to bear. I lost my mother and that was nearly impossible to deal with. But then I lost my dad, my lovable, insane dad and that was just unbearable. So don't tell me to be understanding!" By the time Haruhi finished her little tirade against Hibari she was breathing hard and tears were running down her face at an uncontrollable rate. "I…I mi-miss hi-mm soo much. It-t hur-rts to th-think about him-m…"

Before he could think too much about it Hibari sat down on her bed with her and pulled her into his lap. He began to awkwardly pat her hair and back as if she were a small child who had just fallen and skinned a knee. She was broken hearted and needed some comfort right now. He was here and it was mostly his fault after all. "What am I doing? What made me do this? How on earth is this the right thing to do?" As Haruhi began to calm just a little Hibari stopped doubting himself as much and just did what came naturally.

"The note was a letter to me saying that the reason he was killed was because of an item he had taken from the people he was spying on. He said that he knew who had it but that I had to protect that person with all my being. Even if it were to cost me my own life. I was the only person your father trusted. He could have given the note to any number of people, but he gave it to me. I am honored and humbled by that. He was a good man." Hibari leaned down to look at her in the eyes. "And he was never a tranny." At Haruhi's doubtful look Hibari began to explain how that was all a part of Ranka's cover in the mafia. He had needed something that made him look like a total idiot and it needed to be convincing, otherwise the mafia would never believe him. After he had gone off on Tamaki the first time, the men in charge of watching Ranka had started to have doubts about the man. And their doubts just continued to grow.

Haruhi slowly began to understand her father again and she had to believe what Hibari was saying, or it would break her heart again, after it had just begun to heal. Haruhi thought about what Hibari had said and realized that she knew exactly what her father had been hiding. She got up from Hibari's lap, blushing a tiny bit once she'd realized where she had been sitting and went to her closet. As he realized she was completely calm and functioning again he flinched as he realized what he had done. He shook himself mentally in consternation of himself and began to give himself a firm talking to. He had no business doing anything like that.

"Right before my dad died he gave me this book. He told me to keep it hidden at all times and to give it only to the man who knew of him. Lots of guys came looking once I'd left my house but no one could tell me anything about my dad. So I guess you're the guy." She slowly handed Hibari the book, jolting him out of his thoughts, and watched in fascination as he opened it to reveal numbers, it looked like row upon row of numbers. There was a knock at the door downstairs and Haruhi went to answer it, seeing as everyone else had left and Hibari was reading the book. Before she could react there was a sharp pain in her chest and she looked down to see a dart sticking out of her right breast. She gasped as she began to feel dizzy and tried to call out for Hibari but at that moment she fainted and disappeared.

Kyoya Hibari was getting worried, although he would never admit it. Haruhi had left to get the door but she still wasn't back and he hadn't heard any voices. He decided to go down to investigate. When his foot left the last step his blood ran cold. There was no Haruhi and the door was wide open. He ran outside and saw a black SUV peeling away from the curb. He darted after it and what he hoped was Haruhi.

Chapter 6: The Kiss

Disclaimer: I do NOT own either Ouran or Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I do own the story line.

~~Flashback from last chapter~~

Kyoya Hibari was getting worried, although he would never admit it. Haruhi had left to get the door but she still wasn't back and he hadn't heard any voices. He decided to go down to investigate. When his foot left the last step his blood ran cold. There was no Haruhi and the door was wide open. He ran outside and saw a black SUV peeling away from the curb. He darted after it and what he hoped was Haruhi.

~~End Flashback~~

Hibari's heart was pounding with each step he took. He'd lost the car in traffic awhile back and now he was just searching, searching for any sign of Haruhi. He took out his cell phone and dialed Reborn's number.

"Reborn… Haruhi's been taken…. A Black SUV…. No, I didn't see them. They were already gone by the time I got out there… I chased after them but I lost them…. Yes… Yes…" Hibari hung up the phone and placed it back in his pocket, thinking back on the SUV. Were there any details he'd missed? There had been no plate but that was easy to fix as soon as they were out of sight. There had been a sticker on the back window. A symbol, but what had it been?

Kyoya closed his eyes and thought back to the sticker. It had been all white, and it had looked like a snake striking. His eyes popped open. He knew that symbol! He turned and ran in the opposite direction before pausing. He yanked his phone out of his pocket and snapped it open.

"The Hebi Clan has her…"

He took off running again listening to Reborn telling him to wait where he was for them. That they would be there soon and would give him back-up. But he couldn't wait. The Hebi Clan was the "family" that had killed Ranka. He couldn't leave Haruhi to those snakes. She was counting on him and so was Ranka wherever he was. The man had trusted him and him alone with his precious daughter. Hibari couldn't let Ranka down. His pride demanded he find her and keep her safe. At least, that was what he was telling himself.

Haruhi was scared. She had woken up a moment ago and she hadn't been able to see anything there was something covering her eyes. When she tried to pull it off she discovered her hands were tied behind her back. She whimpered in fear. This was just as bad as the Thunder storms. Or maybe it was worse. Her mind was working too fast to think straight… Or maybe her mind was working too slow? Argh! I can't take this! Haruhi kicked out her feet and nailed the side of a vehicle. Apparently she was in the back of a car of some kind.

"Hey quiet down back there. We don't want to be pulled over! If you don't knock it off, we'll knock you out!" The man's voice had the desired effect and Haruhi stopped her struggles. She swung her head in a side to side, up and down motion in an effort to dislodge the blind fold. It worked and she could see again. She looked around herself and saw that she was in the storage area of a large vehicle, either a van or SUV. Looking around more she decided it was probably an SUV. It seemed like an SUV would be the more rational choice between the two for kidnapping.

Having made up her mind Haruhi tried to remember any tips for getting out of situations like this that she could. But… There were none. There wasn't a single tip that she knew of to get out a situation like this because she'd never had to prepare for one! It was crazy! Was this all because of her father's discovery? If so she'd bring him back just to kick his butt.

Or better yet, when Hibari found her, she'd kill him! How dare he let her be kidnapped?! Wasn't he supposed to be protecting her? The SUV stopped and Haruhi had to use her fingers and toes to keep herself from rolling. Couldn't these kidnappers have been considerate and given her a pillow for her head at the least? How rude! Finally the car had stopped completely and Haruhi let her guard fall. The kidnappers would be coming to the back soon to remove her from the storage area and she would be complacent. She would wait for the time when she could get away easily.

The back door lifted and Haurhi watched as her kidnapper revealed himself. It was… Ai?

"I-fun?" Haruhi's eyes widened comically and she knew that if she could have her mouth would be hanging open too.

"Haruhi-chan?! I thought I told you numb skulls to grab the cross-dresser's daughter?" Her childhood friend proceeded to hit the two men on their heads.

"But boss, this is Fujioka Haruhi. Fujioka Ranka's daughter. We did our research." It was implied that he hadn't. Her cute childhood friend raised a hand as if to back hand the guy but paused as if seeing Haruhi, although he was facing away from the shell-shocked young woman.

"Let's get that off of you Haruhi-chan." Ai reached out a gentle hand to remove the gag but Haruhi flinched away from his touch after seeing him hit the two men. She didn't want to be next.

~~Ten Years Earlier~~

"Ai-kun! Ai-kun! Help me!" Haruhi's cries for her only friend in the small neighborhood were answered by a boy who was tall for his age. "They're hurting me Ai-Kun!" Haruhi had gotten herself stuck in a patch of thorns with bare feet. Not helping herself more when she had fallen forward and gotten the thorns stuck in her hands as well. Ai was like her knight in shining armor that day. He had trekked into the brambles with no concern for himself. Even though he too was getting scratched up, he had picked Haruhi up in his arms and carried her home. When they got to her house he had carefully and gently picked out every single one of the thorns from his little friend's feet and hands.

"You have to be more careful Haruhi-chan. I won't always be around to save you." These words whispered from her knight's lips broke little Haruhi's heart and she threw her arms around him.

"No! Ai-Kun will always be with Haru-chan! Won't you?" She looked up at him with huge watering eyes and Ai just nodded. He couldn't tell Haruhi that he would be moving in two weeks. Her father was never home and her mother had just died two years before. The little girl still slept with her mother's picture by her bed every night. It was heart wrenching.

"Of course I'll always be with you Haruhi-chan. I won't ever willingly leave you. You're my little princess." Ai leant down to kiss said princess' forehead lovingly.

"I love you, Ai! I'll marry you someday!" Ai snorted helplessly. He was only two years older than Haruhi but he was so much more mature than the little girl when she was with him. Any other time she was mature for her age and it scared him. She shouldn't have to grow up so soon, but here she was… Just a little girl again.

"Okay Haruhi. We'll get married." He held out his pinky and linked it with hers. Without warning she threw her short arms around his neck and planted a kiss on his lips just like she'd seen grown-ups do so many times before.

~~Present~~

Haruhi stared at the man who had comforted her for so long. She twisted in her spot and kicked out at him.

"Ah, ah, ah. Is that any way to treat your first kiss Haruhi?"


End file.
